1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminating device, and more particularly to an illuminating device having better cooling performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to various advantages of a light-emitting diode (LED) such as small volume, short response time, low power consumption, high reliability and high feasibility of mass production, the LED is replacing conventional lighting devices such as light bulbs or fluorescent lamps.
However, as the luminance and luminous efficiency of the light-emitting diodes have been improved gradually, high-power light emitting diodes have heat-dissipating issues. If the light-emitting diodes are operated in the high temperature situation, the luminance of the light-emitting diodes may decrease. Moreover, the operation life of the light-emitting diodes may also decrease. Therefore, the heat-dissipating design of the lighting device having the light-emitting diodes has become an important concern of designers.